It is known in the prior art to fabricate chairs and other furniture items from cardboard or corrugated board and the like. Such chairs in various structural forms and in various designs have been made for use as toys, for children's furniture, as well as for adult use. It will be appreciated that the relatively low cost of the raw materials involved makes it possible to produce such furniture items inexpensively, even to the extent of justifying a relatively brief useful life.
While many different chair designs or structures have been suggested in the past, none of these has met with general acceptance or marketing success. It is believed that this may be due, at least in part, to the relative complexity of prior art structures and to some difficulty in set up or assembly of the articles at the point of use, such articles ordinarily being shipped in a knocked-down or flat form to minimize costs. It has, accordingly, been a principal aim of the present invention to provide an improved, simplified, paperboard chair which may be shipped flat but which is readily assembled without the use of tools, with a minimum of difficulty, and requiring only simple assembly directions.